<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574539">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Clockpunk, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan-centric, Felix Is A Little Shit, Gen, Journalist Chan, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, Other, Work In Progress, shapeshifter felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kim Heechul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:05 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Have I seen you around before?"</p><p>Chris looked up and shrugged."Probably.I travel a lot,so I've met a lot of people."The painter smiled at him."So what's your line of work?Model?"Chris smiled but shook his head."Journalist actually."He corrected politely."You have no idea how much I hear that from people."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>